


Coming undone

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Autistic Newt Scamander, Crossover, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Orphanage, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw Tom Riddle, Sad, Theseus is a dad, Tom Riddle raised by others, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: After Leta died Theseus is sad so Dumbledore told him to adopt a child. Little does he know that this will change the wizarding world forever.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Tom Riddle & Newt Scamander, Tom Riddle and Theseus Scamander
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were wet, and the air was cold. Soft rain hit the road as a tall man walked down the road. He ran his hand over his tear stained face and though his brown-red hair. It’s been three years since the person that he loves died. She’s dead and he couldn’t save her. Theseus Scamander let out a breath as he looked up to the dark sky and then around him to see people walking down the road not seeing the sad man walking down the road without an umbrella. He was alone and he didn’t care. All he cared about now was killing the monster that killed her. Theseus let out a breath and stopped walking when he looked up to the building that he was going to Wool's Orphanage. The building was large and old looking. Theseus took a deep breath before he walked in. With the thought that this might work and that maybe it could fill in something that he is missing.

_It was a bight afternoon, but Theseus knew that it might rain later. Not that he cared anyway. For he was working and thinking of a pain to stop and kill Grindelwald. That monster, he killed her, and he has no one now. His little brother Newton must not know what he is planning. He would hate him more than he already does. Theseus didn’t want that. The Hufflepuff sighed and put down his quill when his mouth grew dry however he wasn’t thirsty nor was he hungry. How could he be? He had to work. “Don’t worry Leta. I’ll make him pay for what he did to you,” Theseus said picking up his quill once again. However, a small knock came on his door made him drop it. “Come in Art,” Theseus said without looking up from the paper that he was writing. The door swung open, but it was not Newt in the doorway but Albus Dumbledore._

_“Ah, there you Theseus. Newt said you would be in here. I would like to talk to you,” Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and his voice was soft and calm. However, Theseus didn’t seem to hear him. Dumbledore sighed and sat down on Theseus’s bed and waiting for Theseus to see that he was in the room. He was worried about Theseus. He has not heard from him in about a year. Dumbledore just thought that he was stuck with work but when Newt came to him telling him that he won’t eat, sleep, or come out of his room. Dumbledore knew that he had to do something about this. Theseus needed something in his life other than work and Newt and he was going to help him. Theseus put his quill down and turned around slowly._

_“Newton, I said I was fine you don’t need to worry about……” Theseus cut off and stood up quickly, but he grabbed the chair that he was sitting on because he felt like he was going to fall over._

_“I don’t think you are fine Theseus,” Dumbledore said standing up. Theseus let out a breath and shook his head before he sat back down. Dumbledore shook his head. “Now. I’ve come here to tell you that you need someone in your life other than Newt to care for. Someone to fight for and them to look up to you and help you when you need it,” Dumbledore continued turning Theseus’s chair around. Theseus sighed again and let out a breath._

_“I don’t think there is someone that can help me anymore sir,” Theseus said picking up his quill again. Dumbledore sighed and walked to the door. “Sir, I don’t know what I need. However I need to kill him,” Theseus said making Dumbledore turn around and shook his head._

_“No, you need a child. Someone for you to look after. Someone who doesn’t have anyone,” Dumbledore said with a smile. Theseus raised an eyebrow and stood up holding onto his chair this time._

_“A child? Why would a child want me to be their father? They won’t have a mother,” Theseus told him crossing his arms. Dumbledore laughed a little and walked over to Theseus. he then smiled and put his hand on his shoder._

_“Theseus, they won't care about that. In fact, I think I know where you can find someone that doesn’t know what he needs until he’s got it. Go to Wool’s Orphanage. I will meet you there,” with that Dumbledore was gone with a pop._

Theseus sighed when he walked in. the first thing that he saw was a small desk with a lady standing there. She was an older lady and Theseus saw that Dumbledore was talking with her. Theseus however didn’t seem to hear them for he was too lost in the fact that if he didn’t look after Newt then he would end up here. Alone without anyone loving him. This is when Theseus realized that if he can look after Newt and love him even though it was hard then he can look after another child. “Ah there you are Theseus,” Theseus snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to Dumbledore who was standing at the desk. Theseus then realized that this was a muggle orphanage. Why would he be looking after a muggle child? It doesn’t make sense. If he were then how could he protect him from…. from. He couldn’t even think of his name. “This is Theseus Scamander,” Dumbledore said cutting Theseus out of his thoughts again. Theseus shook his head and stood tall putting his hands behind him. He does this to show that he is a Captain and a leader, but he knew that this might not be the best thing to show people.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander. I’m Mrs. Cole. Mr. Dumbledore here was telling me that you are looking for a child to look after,” the lady said holding out her hand. Theseus took it and shook it with a smile, but Mrs. Cole saw tear stains on his face. However, she didn’t say anything. “Well, then why don’t you follow me then. Everyone is playing in the back. Well, other than one but he’s a special case,” Theseus raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean a special case?” Theseus asked as they walked to see the children. Dumbledore looked at Theseus when he said this. “Can I see this person?” Theseus asked sharing a look with Dumbledore who smiled at him and nodded.

“Alright but he’s a little. Well, I don’t know how to explain him,” Mrs. Cole said as she lead Theseus and Dumbledore to this boy’s room.

Theseus was lost in thought as they walked to this boy’s room. He didn’t know what to expect but he knew that maybe this boy might be special, and he will give him the best ever. However, he didn’t know who this boy was or what his name is. Even though he couldn’t wait to find out. “Ok this is his room,” Mrs. Cole said walking up to the door that had the letters T.M JR. on it. “Tom, Tom you have some people to see you,” Mrs. Cole said knocking on the door and opening it. Theseus and Dumbledore saw a boy with black hair. He was around four years old. The boy was just sitting there. His eyes were closed, and he didn’t notice the new people that just walked in. “Tom, these people are here to see you. I’ll leave you alone. It’s ok, I think they are good people,” Mrs. Cole said before she left the room. 


	2. The child

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was lost in thought about so many things. Like why was he left here? However, he didn’t dwell on that at the moment. Even though it buzzed in his mind. Why would someone not want him? Was he bad? Wrong? Yeah, he is wrong. The other boys were big fat crybabies. _‘Where’s my mother. Where’s my mother?’_ He heard them cry all the time. He knows that their mothers will never come back. Neater will their fathers. Tom kept his eyes closed when he heard a faint knock on his door, but he didn’t know why. “Tom?” the voice of the lady he doesn’t really want to know her name said on the other side of the door. He wondered why she was there around dinner time, but he never got it this early. He kept his eyes closed as he got more lost in his thoughts. “There are people here to see you,” she said opening the door, but Tom didn’t open his eyes. “I believe they are good people,” the lady said before she left the room.

“Hello there,” a new voice said. His voice was calm and filled with pain, but he masked it well. Tom smirked at this and took a deep breath, but he didn’t open his eyes. “My name is Theseus Scamander. I heard that your name is Tom. That’s a nice name you know,” The voice belonged to a man. His voice was shaky, and Tom wondered why. “I know you must be wondering why we are here,” Theseus said sitting down across from Tom. Tom opened his eyes slowly and nodded. However, he didn’t say anything. He then smiled a little.

“Hello,” he said in a small voice. His voice was shaking, and Theseus felt bad for him. “Why here?” he asked, playing with his hands. Theseus smiled at him and looked up at Dumbledore.

“Well, I’m here to look for a child to look after. I was told you are a special child,” Theseus said with a smile. However, Tom did not smile back as he still played with his hands. “Are you alright? It’s ok to be nervous,” Theseus told the boy who blinked and looked at the door. However, he wasn’t really looking at it. Dumbledore followed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

“Want to look after me? Wrong,” Tom said sitting looking at the door. Theseus didn’t know what to say to that. Theseus took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Wrong, I’m wrong,” Tom said again standing up. He kept his eyes on the door.

“You're not wrong young man,” Dumbledore said, walking over to Tom who let out a breath. “Now makes you say that?” 

the older wizard asked looking over to Theseus who nodded slowly. Theseus wondered why this boy thinks this. No one should think this. Theseus sighed and looked at Tom who walked slowly over to the window in his room. He looked like he didn’t notice the other two in the room now.

“I’m wrong. People call me that,” Tom said not facing them. “Things happen around me and I can’t see what happens,” Tom added putting his hand on the windowsill. Theseus looked at him confused before his eyes grew wide. This boy was blind. Theseus sighed and stood up.

“Sir, can we talk for a minute?” Theseus asked looking at Tom who took a deep breath and turned around.

“Wrong,” he said again before he slowly walked over to his bed and sat down. His eyes closed as he sat there.

Theseus and Dumbledore walked out of the room and stood there in the hall. “What is it Theseus?” Dumbledore asked. Theseus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a moment. This boy must have magic if somethings are happing around him. Also, he’s blind and people think of him as wrong because of this. Theseus must change that. He doesn’t belong with people that think he wrong. Who says that to a child? Who says that to a child who has been through who knows what.

“I want him. I want to take care of him. This boy needs someone. He reminds me of Newt after our father left,” Theseus said after a while. He then took a deep breath a smiled, but he didn’t say anything else before he walked back into Tom’s room. Dumbledore followed him in with a smile on his face and a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Tom heard them walk back in. He wondered why though. They didn’t think he was wrong or weird or just some kid who can't do anything because of his sight? Did they and they were just walking in here to say that he was the kid that they weren’t looking for? That might be it. “Hello again. Sorry about leaving for a minute I needed to talk to my friend. It seems that you might be a very special boy and I was wondering if you would like to come home with me,” Theseus asked looking at Dumbledore who nodded with a smile. Tom was well, shocked. Who would want someone who can't see? Tom shook his head.

“Don’t want me,” Tom said shaking his head slowly. Theseus sighed and smiled a little before he got down to his knees.

“Of course, I do. I don’t care,” Theseus said in his brotherly tone. The same one he used when he was looking after Newt. “Now, what do you say?” Theseus asked Tom who smiled a little and nodded.

“Want me? Go with you?” Tom asked Theseus and took Tom’s hand. Tom flinched a little, but he relaxed.

“Yes, I want you. I want to look after you,” Theseus said squeezing his hand. Tom felt tears running down his face, but he didn’t say anything as he smiled.

“Yes, Yes,” he said jumping up and down with a bight smile on his face. Theseus stood up still holding onto Tom’s hand. “Go now?” Tom asked looking to his bed blinking. Theseus smiled and nodded slowly.

“Of course. I just need to get some paperwork and then you can come home with me. Come on,” Theseus said guiding him out of the room with Dumbledore behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story is very hard to write. Can someone help me with it? Give me pointers? I really need so help with it. Thanks again for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thanks, and Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas and I will see you next time


	3. Way down we go

Tom was not just confused he was more than confused. Scared in fact. Why would he take care of him? How would he? Tom can't even see and yet he’s going to take him to his house. What would his life be like now that he’s living with this man? So many questions burned in his brain. All of them unanswered because he didn’t want to ask them. Tom kept his eyes to the ground as he held onto Theseus’s hand. Theseus was speaking but Tom wasn’t listening. For the questions just kept coming into his mind. “Are you sure I can do this Albus?” Tom heard Theseus ask in a shaky voice. Tom heard the other man laugh.

“You can Theseus. This will also help with your ‘revenge’ problem. You might see things differently on what we are fighting for. Newt would also love to see you thinking about someone else other than him and yourself,” Dumbledore said after a while. Theseus sighed and smiled a little however he didn’t say anything to that. Soon they were at the front desk again. Theseus picked up Tom who flinched in Theseus’s arms. 

“Mr. Scamander,” Mrs. Cole said looking at Tom who had his eyes closed. “I see you found the ‘special child’ Yeah, good pick. He’s a little troublemaker. He set his room on fire and claims that he was scared because he saw someone in his room,” Mrs. Cole said looking at Tom who was still stiff in Theseus’s arms. Theseus stared at her and shook his head.

“I will be the judge of that ma’am,” Theseus said moving Tom in his arms. Tom flinched again and moved his eyes to the desk. “Thank you. Now, can I have the papers please?” Theseus asked looking at the four-year-old.

“No hit,” Tom said with fear mixed with anger in his voice. Theseus looked at his new son and sighed.

“I won’t allow it. No one is hitting anyone. Not anymore. Now the papers,” Theseus demanded holding out his free hand. Mrs. Cole took a deep breath and pulled out the papers. “Thank you. Albus?” Theseus said looking at Dumbledore who nodded and smiled.

“I’ll look after him. Maybe tell him what is going on hum,” Dumbledore said with a wink and looking at Tom who blinked and hid his head in Theseus’s shoder. Theseus could feel tears on his shirt.

“What did you do this boy? Thank you, Albus. This won’t take long,” Theseus said putting Tom down and smiled a little. He looked at Mrs. Cole who rolled her eyes and went back to do something else.

Magic? Magic was real? Tom could not wrap his head around this and the fact that he also had it as well. He had magic? How does that work? Was he boun with it? Tom wished that he could find a way to ask these questions. “Fire magic?” Tom asked playing with his hands. Dumbledore smiled at him.

“Yes, fire can be a part of magic,” Dumbledore said looking at Tom whose eyes were on the floor. “I’m sorry about your sight. No one should go through that,” Dumbledore said in a small voice. Tom sighed and shook his head.

“Put on myself sir. Wrong. I’m wrong,” Tom said closing his eyes. Albus sighed and put his hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom flinched.

“You are not, young man. You are amazing,” Albus said squeezing his shoulder. Tom reached up and touched Albus’s hand.

“Amazing? What that mean?” Tom asked moving his eyes to Theseus who was signing the last of the paper. Albus took his hand off his shoulder. Tom felt empty without it being there. He wished he could see and thank these people for taking him. He wished that he knew why they wanted him?.

“Amazing? Amazing means that you are the most wonderful child of them all,” Albus said putting his hand on Tom’s shoulder again. Tom smiled a little, but he still finished at Albus’s hand.

“Alright. I think that is everything,” Theseus said standing up and looking over to his new son and Dumbledore. “Are you ready to go to your new home Tom?” Theseus said with a small but yet nervous smile. Albus stood up while Theseus took Tom’s hand. Soon the three of them walked out of the building to start a new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still hard to write. Tell me what you think and thank you all for the support on this story. This has not happened in a long time. Sorry about the wait on this story. I was celebrating Christmas with my family. Thanks again and I will see you next time


	4. New home for a child

Tom was in Theseus’s arms now asleep as Theseus and Dumbledore walked down the wet road. It has stopped raining with Theseus’s was glad of. However, he was too lost in thought to think about the rain. Lost in how in the name of Merlin is he going to look after Tom? He doesn’t know how to take care of a child who is blind? Theseus sighed and looked at the child in his arms and smiled at his sweet little face. However, every once in a while Theseus saw a little bit of darkness there on his face. Theseus saw that no one was on the street and the sun had gone down. It was around lunchtime, but Theseus was not hungry. Even though his stomach rumbled and hurt from the fact that he has not eaten all day. Theseus sighed and looked over to Dumbledore. “I don’t know how to do this Albus,” Theseus said looking at his old headmaster and his brother’s mentor. Dumbledore smiled and looked around before he left with a pop. Theseus sighed and rolled his eyes before he got lost in thought again before he too looked around and left with a pop.

Newt sighed as he sat at his desk in his case. Tears stans can be seen on his face but no tears in his eyes. Newt knew that he should not show this weakness to Theseus. He would never hear the end of it. Even though he heard his older brother cry a few hours ago before he went into his case. Newt sighed again looking at the picture of Leta in front of him. “Why did you do that Leta?” Newt asked when he looking up to the latter. He sighed again and wiped the tears from his eyes. “You broke Theseus. I don’t really care about that, but he wants to kill our enemy,” Newt said to know one looking down to his hands.

“Newt?” Newt looked up when he heard his brother nock on the case. Newt sighed again but he got off his chair and walked over to the latter and climbed up.

When Newt opened the lid to his case he saw Theseus staring at him with a child in his arms. Why was there is a child in his arm? “Hello little brother,” Theseus said in a tired voice. Newt didn’t meet his eyes as he waved and pulled him out of the case and closed the lid and the lags.

“Hello brother. Um, why do... you have a child?” Newt asked not meeting his eyes still nor was he looking at the child. Theseus smiled at him and walked into the living room, but he didn’t say anything. “Thee?” Newt asked following him. Newt walked into the living room to see his brother putting the child down and running his hand over his face. Newt looked at him for a minute before he looked away.

“I have a child Art because Albus said I should get something other than revenge on my mind. I agree with him though. This is Tom. He’s asleep right now though. So, you can meet him later,” Theseus told him looking at his brother who smiled a little and walked over to his chair and sat down. He then looked at the child who was still asleep. Soon both brothers fell quiet.

When Tom woke he heard someone talking but he didn’t recognize the voice. The voice was quiet, but Tom heard him all the same. “Tina said that she will write to me today about coming over,” the voice said. His voice was calm, but Tom heard some sadness behind it. “Hello,” Tom said voice full of sleep. He then heard someone walk over to him.

“Hello Tom,” it was Theseus’s voice, but he sounded happier, but the pain was still there. “Sleep well?” he asked Tom who nodded slowly and moved his eyes to a sound that he has never heard before.

“No nightmares,” Tom said with a smile. “Who there?” Tom asked Theseus who smiled.

“Ah yes, Tom the other person in the room is my little brother Newt. Newt this is Tom. Tom, Newt,” Newt nodded with Tom doing the same. Newt then fiddled with his hands and looked at Theseus.

“Can I go into my case again brother?” Newt asked in a quiet voice. Theseus sighed and nodded slowly.

“Of course, Art,” Theseus said with a small nod. Newt then nodded and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I’m very sorry about the wait of this story. I got stuck and I went into a Sherlock binge. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading. Did you like it? Thank you again and I will see you next time


	5. New weird, nice people

Tom was confused by this new person. He seemed scared just like him. Tom didn’t know for sure. He moved his eyes to his hands as he touched the couch that he was sitting on. It felt nice under his hands and he hoped that he could feel more stuff like this. “Sir?” Tom asked running his hand over the couch. He then heard Theseus hum.

“Oh right, um. Sorry about my little brother he’s not very good with new people. Or any person come to think of it,” Tom heard him say and clap his hands together. Tom smiled a little and nodded slowly.

“Why?” Tom asked in a quiet voice as he ran his hand over the fabric. “Like this,” he added with a small smile. Tom heard Theseus laugh a little then he sighed.

“I don’t know why. He’s kind of shy,” Theseus added. “Are you hungry?” Theseus asked clapping his hands together again. Tom moved his hand from the couch and nodded slowly.

“Please,” he said in a louder voice. Theseus laughed and held out his hand for Tom to take. Tom took it as he slowly got off the couch and followed Theseus out of the room.

A few hours later and Newt pulled himself out of his case wiping the tears from his eyes as he does so. The sun had set, and he heard Tom giggling in the hall. Newt smiled at this. However, he wondered how Theseus was going to look after this child. Newt shook his head and smiled a little when he heard Theseus laugh. It's been a while since he heard his brother laughing. His smile dropped when he heard Leta’s screams echo in his head. Her death played over and over in his head. His eyes closed and he put his hands to his ears. _“Art? Art?”_ Newt heard Theseus’s muffled voice came into the room, but Newt couldn’t hear it. All he could hear was her screams and Theseus’s cries for her. _“Newt!?”_ Theseus’s voice said but it didn’t cut through the pain that is going on in his head.

“Sir?” Tom’s quiet voice cut through, and Newt dropped his head and removed his hands. “Are okay?” Tom asked. “Heard crying,” Tom asked playing with his hands. Newt looked at the child and sighed. However, he didn’t answer. How could he say that the first woman that he loved died right in front of him? Newt sighed again and looked at Theseus who nodded.

“Um,” Newt tried but his voice failed him there and he couldn’t speak at all. Theseus felt tears form in his eyes. He then sighed again and looked down to his new son who was still playing with his hands. “Long story,” Newt said in a quiet voice. Tom nodded slowly but he didn’t say anything as he walked over to where Newt was sitting and sat down.

“It’s okay,” Tom said quietly before he closed his eyes. “Sleepy,” he said and went to sleep there next to Newt. Theseus smiled at his new son.

“Do you want me to leave him here?” Theseus asked Newt who smiled a little and nodding meeting his brother’s eyes for a second before he looked away. Theseus nodded and walked out of the room. “I think he is starting to like you. Also, what do you want for supper?” Theseus asked his brother raising an eyebrow, but Newt shook his head. “I’ll take that as you don’t want anything. I’ll be in my study,” with that Theseus left Newt’s study. Newt sighed and looked at the sleeping child sleeping next to him. Did he like him? Not many people like him so Newt was a little shocked by this. However, Newt shook this off and went back to his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I’m sorry again about the wait. I got into a Power ranger binge again. Also, this story is hard to write. Thank you all for the wonderful comments. It really helps. Tell me what you think and I will see you next time. Have a great night


	6. First morning

It was the first full day and Theseus was nervous. The first full day to take care of a child. Theseus was the first one to wake. the sun was shining through his study window. He had fallen asleep there again. Theseus let out a breath as he put his hands over his eyes when he felt the sunshine in them. “Ok. I’m up,” Theseus said when he heard a small knock on his door.

“Sir?” Tom said still nocking. Theseus smiled when he remembered what had happened last night. He had adopted a child. A small child who could not see. Theseus just had to look after him. Even though he had no idea what to do nor did he know how to take care of a child but if Theseus can look after Newt after his father left and his mother died then he can look after this child. Theseus smiled and stood up and walked over to the door. He then opened the door and smiled when he saw Tom standing there playing with his hands.

“Good morning Tom,” Theseus said slowly. “How did you sleep?” he asked walking out of the room. Tom played with his hands and moved his head to the door to Theseus’s study.

“Good,” he said in a quiet voice. Theseus smiled at him. “Food?” he asked playing with his hands still. Theseus smiled again.

“Of course,” he said taking the boy’s hand. Tom smiled but it was a half one. “Let’s go then. Then we can also wake Newt,” Theseus told the child as he leads him down the stairs.

Newt woke with the smell of food and the giggling of Tom. Newt half-smiled when he realized that his older brother as not locked himself in his room like yesterday. Newt looked over to see the bright sunshine through his window. “Another bright day Leta,” Newt said slowly with a small smile before he stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. When he walked into the dining room he saw Tom and Theseus eating. “Good morning brother, Tom,” Newt said not meeting the eyes of his brother. Theseus smiled at him.

“Good morning Art. Are you hungry?” Theseus asked his brother who shook his head and sighed before he sat down. Tom sighed making Newt look over to him. However, Newt didn’t look at the boy. “What are you going to do today Thee?” Newt asked pulling up the paper that sat in front of him. Theseus sighed closing his eyes.

“I was planning on getting Tom to a healer. You can come if you want to. I know you have a meeting with Dumbledore about that bloody blood pact?” Theseus said watching Tom who was picked up his glass and brought it up to his mouth.

“Well, I also am going to meet with Jacob. He um, well never mind,” Newt answered standing up and putting. “I need to get to Hogwarts now,” Newt said before he walked out of the room. Theseus closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I think having you here will help him also,” Theseus said to Tom who smiled and put down the glass. However, he started to rub his eyes and let out a small cry. Theseus looked over to Tom. “Thomas?” Theseus questioned when Tom brought his hands up to his eyes. Tom let out another cry and started to paint.

“Burning,” he said in a low whisper before he cried out again. “Fire!” he called out holding his eyes. Theseus got down to his knees and let out a calming breath. 

“Tom,” Theseus said quietly and calmly. “Tom, I want you to focus on my voice alright?” Theseus said as he put his hands on Tom’s arms. “Ok, everything is going to be ok. We are safe. Your safe ok,” Tom slowly nodded as tears formed in his eyes. “Safe,” Theseus said again as Tom removed his hands from his eyes.

“Safe,” he repeated slowly and then dropped his head. “Sorry,” he muttered. Theseus chuckled a little.

“It’s not your fault,” Theseus said removing his hands from Tom’s arms. “Do you like your meal?” Theseus asked sitting next to the child. Tom nodded and giggled.

“Yes, good,” Tom said playing with his hands. “Take me to the doctor?” Tom asked picking up his glass again.

“Yes, we are leaving soon,” Theseus said picking up the paper that Newt left on the table.

“Good, eyes burn. Need to see doctor,” Tom said making Theseus put the paper down. Theseus smiled a little.

“Yes, I’m going to ask about that. How do they feel now?” Theseus asked standing up and picking up his plate. Tom made a small noise and shook his hand in an iffy gesture. “Alright,” Theseus said before he went to go put his plate in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m to say sorry about putting this story on hold. I felt like no one liked FB anymore and about the third movie getting halted but I’m back now. Tell me what you think. I really like this story and I hope you are liking it also. One more thing I forgot what the plot is for this so the next CH’s are going to be way off from what I was thinking. Thank you again and I will see you next time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m trying something. A new Character. So be nice please and tell me what you think. Do you like it? Thanks for reading and I will see you next time


End file.
